


Good moorning, my dear.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Good moorning, my dear.

Buon giorno a tutti!

Questa storia è nata subito dopo aver guardato uno dei primi episodi della seconda stagione, è nata spontanea e, spero, di non aver mandato i personaggi OOC o altro.

Li sto adorando alla follia dal primo episodio e li amo sempre di più quindi SI’ sto cercando qualcuno con cui fangirlare alla follia <3 

Non sono sfociata nel puro atto perché si sa, quando loro due si impegnano per qualcosa, c’è sempre un nuovo caso a bloccarli quindi spero che vi piaccia.

| Parole: 1170 | Fluff | Slice of Life | McDanno |

La luce che penetrava dalle tende della finestra obbligò Danny a muoversi nel letto, mugugnando e voltandosi infastidito.

Odiava essere svegliato in quel modo, era abituato a chiudere le imposte e ad attendere il suono della sveglia così si ritrovò a sbuffare, aprendo di poco un occhio e ritrovandosi a sorridere come un'ebete.

I raggi di sole illuminavano fiocamente il letto in cui erano sdraiati, e Steve era sdraiato al suo fianco, dormendo pacificamente. I tratti rilassati del seal portarono Danny a sorridere dolcemente per poi accarezzarli con la punta delle dita, una lieve carezza, una dolcezza che, tra loro, non era consona.

Si voltò dalla parte opposta, allungando un braccio per afferrare il proprio cellulare e sbloccarlo per controllare l'ora.

11.45

"Steve alzati! Siamo in ritardo."

Danny appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del compagno scuotendolo leggermente, per poi mettersi a sedere cercando, senza successo, i suoi boxer.

L'uomo al suo fianco si voltò abbracciandolo assonnato, accompagnato dal leggero fruscio delle lenzuola.

"Non ci ha chiamato nessuno, cinque minuti."

Si guardarono, uno assonnato e l'altro accusatorio. Tra loro era sempre così, il più delle mattine Steve andava a correre o a nuotare lasciando Danny nel letto ma, ogni tanto, c’erano quelle mattinate in cui era il Seal a non volersi alzare.

"Non eri tu quello che si svegliava prima dell'alba, andava a correre ed era il primo ad arrivare al lavoro? Devo pensare che tu ti stia rammollendo McGarrett?"

Le labbra di Steve si appoggiarono lungo la sua colonna vertebrale in una serie di baci, facendolo rabbrividire.

"Hai sentito quello che ho detto?"

Si voltò, trovandosi di fronte ad un sorriso che conosceva, un ghigno che non portava mai a niente di buono e che riusciva a rabbonirlo fin troppo spesso.

"No, come non detto, quando mai mi ascolti? Ora mi alzo e me ne vado al lavoro, senza di te, così per una buona volta, potrò guidare la mia auto, la mia amata Camaro, senza di te tra i piedi."

Le braccia di Steve si strinsero maggiormente intorno a lui, obbligandolo a tornare sdraiato.

"Buongiorno, Danno."

Danny si ritrovò a sbuffare, consapevole di essere stato completamente ignorato, la voce di Steve aveva qualche tonalità più bassa del suo solito ed era leggermente assonnato… Poteva bastare così poco come la sua voce a farlo rabbrividire di pura aspettativa?

"Okay, riproviamoci. Buon giorno Steve, potremmo gentilmente alzarci e andarcene al lavoro?"

Doveva provarci con le buone maniere se voleva uscirne, Steve era dieci volte più forte di lui ed era consapevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfuggire dalle braccia muscolose e tatuate del suo “collega”.

Il moro non rispose subito, continuò a baciargli la schiena e le spalle con dedizione, come se ad ogni contatto si rilassasse maggiormente, godendosi il momento senza stress.

Quando la voce dell'uomo si fece sentire, Danny si ritrovò a sospirare, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo di fronte a quanto Steve potesse essere infantile.

"No."

"Sono stato gentile, mi dici che diavolo devo fare per poter andare tranquillamente al lavoro?"

Danny aveva aperto le braccia, esasperato ma felice nonostante tutto.

Erano mesi che la loro relazione andava avanti, dal giorno in cui avevano tirato fuori il Seal dal casino dell'omicidio del governatore.

Era iniziato tutto per caso, scaturito dal loro solito battibecco, unito alla preoccupazione di tutto il periodo e culminando con una scappatella sui sedili posteriori dell'auto.

Romantica prima volta, o meglio, selvaggio sesso liberatorio.

"Darmi il buongiorno come si deve potrebbe essere un'ottimo inizio, ad esempio."

Danny si girò nell'abbraccio, lo sguardo interrogativo e un sopracciglio inarcato.

Avere a che fare con il marines era sempre un'incognita, anche se il non sapere quello che avrebbe detto e fatto era elettrizzante e stimolante.

"Per essere un detective, sei un po' tardo con queste cose…"

Le dita di Steve si mossero sul suo corpo, scivolando dal suo fianco fino alla bocca, tamburellandoci sopra le dita in un chiaro invito.

Nella mente di Danny si delineò il significato delle parole e di quel segno, spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per parlare, bloccandosi subito per avvicinarsi al volto di Steve.

"Da quando ci sei tu di mezzo, ho smesso di cercare di capirti… sei una mina vagante."

Si sorrisero a vicenda, mentre le loro labbra si scontravano lentamente. Un bacio semplice e appena accennato con le loro lingue che iniziarono a cercarsi e a rincorrersi sempre più voracemente.

Steve si sdraiò portando Danny con sé che, d'istinto, si mise a cavalcioni del corpo del compagno.

Le loro labbra si scontrarono con i denti e con la lingua in un susseguirsi di baci, morsi e ansiti.

Il trillo di un cellulare si fece sentire nella stanza, portandoli a diminuire il ritmo incalzante di quel buongiorno dai toni piccanti.

"Il telefono…"

Le mani di Steve scesero ad accarezzare i glutei di Danny, portandolo a sospirare di piacere mentre appoggiava la fronte su quella del compagno.

Una seconda suoneria si aggiunse al primo trillo, obbligando i due a guardarsi negli occhi, tristi ma perfettamente consapevoli della situazione.

"Qualcosa mi dice che abbiamo un caso…"

Danny mosse la testa con un cenno affermativo, prima di scendere dal letto ed afferrare il proprio dispositivo e rispondere alla chiamata.

"Sì, arriviamo subito."

Steve aveva già indossato i pantaloni e si stava sistemando la cintura, sorrideva e lo squadrava con divertimento.

"Hai usato il plurale…"

Danny si mise i boxer e i pantaloni, infilandosi anche la camicia prima di guardare il compagno e annuire, senza capire.

"Hanno chiesto di noi. Steve e Danny. Quando tu non rispondi al telefono, in automatico, chiamano me perché sanno che siamo insieme…"

Le mani di Danny ad indicarsi per rincarare la dose del breve monologo che stava facendo sotto lo sguardo perplesso e divertito di Steve. 

Quello stesso sguardo che portò l'investigatore a ragionare sulle proprie parole, sbuffando sonoramente di fronte ad esse e al loro significato.

"Non insieme, insieme… cioè nella stessa stanza o nella stessa auto e…"

Il Seal ghignava divertito mentre finiva di rivestirsi.

"...al diavolo Steve, hai capito benissimo cosa intendo."

Steve si avvicinò a lui, camminando con calma per rubargli l'ennesimo bacio.

"Lo so, sei il mio partner chi dovrebbero chiamare altrimenti?"

Danny sorrise alle parole soffiate sulle proprie labbra, quel maledetto Seal lo aveva fatto cadere ai suoi piedi, passo dopo passo, ma involontariamente ci era cascato anche lui.

Era stato tutto istintivo tra loro, le loro liti e il loro lavoro, la loro vita privata e la lealtà, erano diventati una coppia senza nemmeno accorgersene.

"Okay, mogliettina, vogliamo andarcene?"

Steve guardò il compagno, afferrando le chiavi dell'auto e rigirandole tra le dita, sorridendo.

Il biondo puntò un dito verso di esse e sorrise negando con la testa.

"Erano quelle l'obiettivo, vero? Perché ci casco tutte le volte?"

"Perché mi ami."

Danny appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Steve spingendolo fuori dalla porta di casa, accompagnandolo con insieme di insulti e di maledizioni che, però, nascondevano solo la verità.

La parola amore era niente rispetto a quello che l'uno provava per l'altro.

Fine.

Grazie per averla letta <3  
  
  
  
_| Grafica fatta da me, non copiare |_


End file.
